real_life_villainsfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Wanted Pages on Real Life Villains Wiki
A list of pages that need to go on this wiki. Please remove candidates after page is created. 9th Street Gang; violent rednecks in Phoenix 10th Street Gang; gang in Buffalo 11th Street River Gang 12th Street Gang; gang in California 13th Street Gang; gang in Florida 14th Street Gang; gang 17th Street Gang; gang Aaron Hernandez; athlete, thug, murderer Abu Gharib Prisoner abuses; event Adolfo Constanzo, cult leader Afrocentrism, black supremacy and false history and false ideology Agha Waqqur, robber Agent Orange, radiation put on Vietnam people, turning them into mutants Ahmed Hassan al-Bakr, dictator Alan García; President of Peru in second half of 1980s and from 2006 to 2011 Albert Speer; Nazi architect and slave-laborer Alejandro Toledo, Peruvian corrupt official and president of Peru (2001-2006) Aleksandr Dugin, Russian fascist political scientist, close friend with Vladimir Putin Alois Brunner, Commandant of Drancy internment camp. Adolf Eichmann's assistant Aloys Ndimbati, murderer American Mafia, gang American Third Position Party, white supremacy Andre Curry, evil dad Andrea Dworkin, misandry Andreas Lubitz, suicidal villain responsible for the crash of Germanwings Flight 9525 Andrew Engledinger, mass murderer Andy Gipson; anti-gay and politician Angela Merkel, Prime Minister of Germany who was responsible for the European Refugee Crisis and indirectly led to the Paris and Belgium bombings Angelo Buono, the other one of the Hillside stranglers Angels of Death, serial killers Anita Sarkeesian, bigot, con artist, and extremist Antihaitianismo, racist bias against Haitians by Dominicans Antiziganism, hatred of the Romani Anthony Mercieca, child molester Antonio López de Santa Anna; Mexican dictator Ariel Sharon, War criminal Armenian Genocide, self explanatory Aryan Nation; white supremacy Asa Coon, attempted mass murderer Assassination of Olof Palme, event Atomic Bombing of Japan, destructive act, necessary evil Aurangzeb, tyrannical Mughal emmperor Austin Sigg, murderer Authoritarianism, action Bahar Mustafa, diversity officer from a university in London who is racist, misandrist, advocated genocide Barbera Graham, robber, murderer, prostitute Barry Loukaitis, school killer The Beasts of Satan, evil group Beslan school hostage crisis, hostage taking, terrorism, mass murder, school shooting Big Lurch, murderer and cannibal Bill Ayers, terrorist Bill Cosby; rapist, heroes turned to the dark side Bill White, extremist Billy the Kid, outlaw Black Dragons, gang Black Guerilla Family, street gang Black War, genocidal war in Tasmania Blacks and Tans, group Bob Menendez, corrupt U.S Politician Bob Packwood, corrupt U.S Politician Bobbi Sue Dudley, angel of death serial killer Bobby Frank Cherry, racist Braeden Quinn, Anti-Hero, Racist, Bully, Redeemed Villain Bride Burning, evil action Brown Pride Family; racist KC gang Bruce and Joshua Turnige, bomber/mass murderer Bruce Ismay, coward and owner of the RMS Titanic Buffort Furrow, anti-Semite Burke and Hare, Scottish mass murderers Calvin Murphy; molester Cameron Thor; actor, pedophile, sexual assault Cannibals (history) Carandiru Massacre Cesare Borgia, Renaissance bad guy Champ Ferguson, American Civil War, War Criminal Charles Cullen, murderer Charles Saatchi, abuser Charles Sikubwabo, murderer Charlie Hebdo shooting; terrorist attack Christa Pike; murderer, destoryer of innnocence Christian Slater, actor, assaulter Christian Weston Chandler; all-around unpleasant individual Clara Harris, murderess Cleveland Torso Murders; unidentified serial killer from Cleveland, Ohio Colby Menius, Henchman/Sidekick of Colton Evans and also possibly a Murderer Cold War, event Colin Ferguson, Mass murderer Colton Evans, Absolute Evil, Bully and Rapist, and possibly a Murderer Confederation of Conservative Citizens, racist American organization Craig Hicks, Anti-religious murderer Crazed Mob; groups Crystal Magnum, murderer Cuban American lobby; corrupt political group D-Company, terrorists Daniel arap Moi, dictator Daniel McDonald, psycho judge Darryl Blue, evil bus aide and hatemonger David Berg, fanatic David Burke, murderer David Cash, did not intervene when he saw best friend assault and then later murder little girl David Harris, cheated on his wife Clara for an ongoing affair David McGreavy, British child murderer David Rivera, U.S. corrupt politician Debra Denison, familicide Dennis Hastert; Speaker of the United States House of Representatives and pedophile Dennis DePue; murderer Derrick Bird, gunman who killed 12 people in Cumbria, United Kingdom in 2010. Dietrich Von Choltitz, Nazi Donald Trump, Buisnessman, liar, multi-billionaire, greedy, 2016 Republican Presidential canidate, aims to deport muslim, racist Dowrism, violence against women by men filled with greed Dustin Wallace, child murderer/absolute evil Dutch Schultz, gangster Dylan Quick, knifeman Ed Dahlberg; assaulter Edward I Longshanks, King of England Edgar Steele; white supremacist criminal Efrain Rios Montt, dictator Elena Ceausescu, deputy prime minister of Romania Elly Kedward, witch/sorcerer Emilio Estefan, mobster music producer and Cuban dissident Emperor Yang of Sui, Chinese tyrant English Defense League, organization Enver Ishmail Pasha, dictator, absolute evil, genocidal villain Eric Williams, murderer Erin Anthony/PrincessElizath013, cyberbully, death threat bringer, hypocrite, and a homophobe Erin Caffey, family murderer Ernst Kaltenbrunner; head of the Reich Main Security Office Ernst Röhm, head of the Nazi SA Eugenics, action Evan Spencer Abel, murderer Ferdinand Nahimana, hatemonger Francisco Morales Bermudez, Peruvian traitor Francisco Solano López, Paraguayan dictator Franklin Haughton, mass murderer French Revolution, event Fundimentalist Christian Terrorism, action Flogging, action Francois Tombalbaye, Chad dictator Frank James, gangster (Jesse James' brother) Fulgencio Batista, Cuban dictator Gaspar Rodriguez de Francia, dictator George Pierre Hennard, perpetrator of the Luby's massacre in 1991 Gerard Schaefer, policeman accused of murder Gerhard Thiele, Nazi/arsonist Ghetto benching, action Giovanni Ramirez, thug Global warming, self-explanatory Gold-Digging; action G00ns, hacking organization Griselda Blanco, drug lord Guiseppe Zangara, bounty hunter Grail Movement, organization Gustavo Diaz Ordaz, corrupt Mexico politician Haj Amin al-Husseini, Palestinian rebel, Axis collaborator, and anti-Semite Hammerskins, racists Harry Powers, murderer Hassan al-Banna, Founder of the terrorist group "Muslim Brotherhood" Hassan Ngeze, propagandist and hatemonger Hastings Banda, Dictator of Malawi Hate Club, evil first graders Hecklers; anti-heroes Heinz Brandt, Nazi Hendrick Lucifer, pirate/thief Henri Christophe, self-proclaimed King of Haiti Henry Clay Frick, evil businessman Henry Lee Lucas, American serial killer Henry Morgan, pirate Herb Baumeister, serial killer Herman Frank Cash, racist Hindenburg disaster; event Hiroaki Hidaka, serial killer Hispanophobia; dislike/fear of Hipanics Holly Harvey, traitor, murderer, mastermind Holocaust denial, event Horacio Cartes, president of Paraguay since 2013. Honorius, incompetent roman emperor Howard Schneider; psychopathic dentist Huber Matos, Cuban terrorist Hugo Chavez, Venezuelan strongman Ian Kevin Hartley, mass murderer Illinois Family Institute; terrorism Inquisition; event Institute for Historical Review, right-wing extremism Interahamwe, Rwandan Hutu paramilitary organization Ivar the Boneless, notorious Viking and commander of the Great Heathen Army Ivo Sanader; corrupt Croatian Prime Minister Jack Kervokian; assisted suicide therapist Jack Teitel; terrorist James Burke, gangster James Cummings, white supremacist, Nazi-loving husband of Amber Cummings James Huberty, mass murderer who killed 21 people at a McDonalds in San Ysidro, California James von Brunn, racist Jane Toppan, serial killer Janie Lou Gibbs, family serial killer Jarno Elg, criminal Jarvis Crittenton, basketball player and gang member, murderer Jayson Williams ; cruel basketball player who murdered people Jean-Bosco Barayagwiza, hatemonger Jean-Claude Duvalier, dictator Jefferson Davis, President of the Confederacy Jeremy Strohmeyer, convicted rapist and murderer of Sherrice Iverson. Jiang Qing, "Madame Mao" Joao Acacio Pereira de Costa, Brazilian thief Joe García; corrupt U.S politician John Shrank; attempted murderer Joey Buttafuoco, terrorist John Edwards, corrupt official John Geoghan, Sex abuse priest John Norman Collins, Michigan serial killer. John Schertzer, corrupt police Jon Watson, Internet Related Villains, Trash-Talking Villains, Hero turned to the Dark Side, Completely Insane, Paranoid Villains, Abusers and Absolute Evil. Jordan Sheard; murderer/absolute evil Joseph Christopher; racist murderer Joseph Stack, Murderer, plane crasher Josephine Gray, serial killing voodoo queen Jovan Belcher, murderer/suicidal villain/athlete Julian Knight, mass murderer Julie Hermann; abusive coach and athletic director Julius Streicher, Nazi publisher Justinian II, authoritarian ruler Karl Dönitz; Nazi admiral and last leader of the Nazi Germany Keemstar (Daniel Keem), cyberbully, racist, hypocrite Keisler Zelaya, Absolute Evil, Bully, Rapist, Torturer, Racist Kenneth Bianchi, serial killer and rapist, one of the Hillside stranglers Kenny and Sante Kimes, serial killers, con artists Kenny Christopher Glenn, cat abuser Kenan Evren, dictator Khorloogiin Choibalsan, Mongolian dictator Kim Dae han, arsonist, mass murderer Kimveer Gill, school killer King Dessalines, dictator of Haiti Kwame Kilpatrick, corrupt former mayor of Detroit Kyle Aaron Huff, mass murderer Knife Rights; knife-toting fanatics who turned to the dark side Korean War, event L. Ron Hubbard, founder of the Church of Scientology Landslide, natural disaster Latrell Sprewell, NBA jerk and hatemonger Laurence Powell, corrupt official Leigh Alexander, notorious bigot and bully Leland Yee, crooked, gun-running, hypocritical senator Leon Trotsky, mass murderer Leonid Brezhnev, dictator/genocidal villain/communist Leopold II of Belgium, monarch/genocidal villain/absolute evil/mass murderer Leopoldo Galtieri, Argentine dictator and warmonger Lincoln Diaz-Balart, U.S. corrupt politician Lonny Rae, white supremacist Lorena Bobbitt, mutilator Los Angeles Riots, event Los Linces, gang Los Zetas, gang Louie Sanchez, thug Luis Posada Carriles, terrorist Machine Gun Kelly, gangster Magda Goebbels, Joseph Goebbels wife and the murderer of their six children Mahathir bin Mohammed; corrupt official Marc Lepine, mass murderer/misogynist Mark Barton, mass murderer Mark Williams, American hatemonger Mario Diaz-Balart, U.S. corrupt politician Marvin Heemeyer, destructor Matt Prokop, beats his ex-girlfriend Sarah Hyland Matthew Hagee, liar, fanatic Christian Mátyás Rákosi, Hungarian dictator Maximiliano Hernández Martinez, dictator of El Salvador Meir Kahane, terrorist Mel Lewis, racist American pastor Mega Killz/A secret Alt, very evil internet cyber-bully, troll, Nazi, communist Michael McDermott, mass murderer Michael Savage, hatemonger Michael Slager, Killer cop Michael Ward and Kenneth Williams, murderers Michelle Bachelet, president of Chile (2006-2010) and (2014-present) Mike Rice, abusive coach Min Chen, murderer Mining Accident, disaster MK Ultra, mind control group Mobutu Sese Seko, dictator Moldova police system, fearmongers Movieguide, hate website Mr. Hawk, cyberbully, stalker, and liar Muslim Brotherhood, group Nader Shah, Persian ruler Nakoula Basseley Nakoula, fanatic Christian Narcy Novack, murderer Nathuram Godse, murderer Nation of Islam, black supremacist religious group National Alliance, extremist Americans National Reorganization Process, Junta National Vanguard, racist nationalist organization Ne Win, dictator Nehemiah Griego, mass murderer Nicolas Clux, cannibal Nikolai Dzhumagaliev, cannibal and rapist North Korea, monstrous country October Horse, animal cruelty Oda Nobunaga, Japanese warlord Omar Hammami, terrorist One L. Goh, mass murderer Óscar Elías Biscet, Cuban warmonger Oscar Rairo, attempted murderer Otto Albrecht Alfred von Bolschwing, SS captain and adjutant to Adolf Eichmann. After the war worked for the CIA Orlando Zapata, Cuban supervillain. Pan-Africanist extremism Paraguayan War, South American conflict Park Chung Hee, dictator Parsley Massacre, event Pat Buchanan, American racist Patricia Krenwinkel, American murderer, part of the Manson family Patrick Kearney, American serial killer Patrol 36, Israeli neo-Nazi organization. Paula Baniszweski, pawn, torturer, redeemed daugther of Gertrude Baniszewski Paul Denyer, murderer Peabody Energy, eco-terrorist company Perry Chadwick Vaughn, embezzler Pet the dog, villains doing legitimately good things Peter Bryan, serial killer and cannibal Peter Kurten, murderer Peter Lucas Moses, child murderer/absolute evil Peter Tobin, serial killer Petri gerdt, Finnish mall bomber Petro Poroshenko, president of Ukraine and war criminal The Pharisees, hypocritical group, conspired to kill Jesus. Plutarco Elias Calles, Mexican leader/ atheist militant Porforio Diaz, dictator Poverty PrincessElizabeth013/Erin Anthony, cyberbully, death threat bringer, hypocrite, and a homophobe Provisional IRA, nationalist organization Radio y Televisión Martí, propagandist media Radical feminism, self-explanatory Randy Woodfield, serial killer and football player Rasheedah Smith, teen/murderer Raymond Felton, basketball player who attacked his wife Ray Nagin, corrupt mayor Realengo Massacre Rebecca Felton, racist Reince Priebus, hatemonger Richard Baer, Nazi Richard Colvin Reid, shoe bomber/ terrorist Richard Gale, bully, remorseful villain Richard Glücks, Concentration Camps Inspector Richard G. Butler, Aryan white supremacist Rob Miles, racist Robert Francis Mone, murderer Robert Hansen, murderer Robert Hitchens; Titanic quartermaster who refused to go back and save people in the water Robert Black, serial killer Robert Wayne Gladden Jr., gunman Robert Hansen, serial killer Rod Blagojevich, corrupt U.S politician Roman von Ungern-Sternberg, Russian warlord and invader of Mongolia Rosemary and Fred West, serial killers Rudolf Höß; commandant of Auschwitz Birkenau. Russell Wasendorf Sr., executive convicted of fraud Ryan Murdough, white supremacist Ryan O'Neal actor and abuser Ryan Riley, US Neo-Nazi soldier Ryandikayo, murderer School Shooting: Terrorism Sandstorm, disaster Sanurip, Airport shooter, mass murderer Salman Rushdie, prejudice author San Antonio gangs, gangs Sani Abacha, dictator Saparmurat Niyazov, dictator of Turkmenistan Sarah Johnson, killed her parents over forbidding her from seeing her 19 year old boyfriend Satan Disciples, gang in Kansas City Sawney Bean, cannibal Scott Roeder, murderer Sean Avery, athlete/bully Sex Abuse Scandal Said Barre, Somali dictator Sureños Segregation, action Sheikh Ahmed Yassin, Hamas leader Shiv Sena, fascism Simo Hayha, mass murderer Simon Bikindi, hate singer Skylar Deleon, murderer Skyler Page, sexual harrassment Sobibor, concentration camp Somali Pirates, terrorists Sovereign Citizen Movement, group Squeaky Frome, gangster Stacey Koon, brute Stanislav Galic, war criminal Stephen VI, Pope Stephen Collins, actor and pedophile Steve Brown Murder Case Steve Nunn, murderer Steve Wright, serial killer Steven Hayes, murderer Stuart Hall Suzan and James Carson, absolute evil, serial killers Sulejman Talovic, mass murderer Tamerlane, Central Asian despot Teodoro García Simental murderer Terracotta Warriors, group The 18th Amendment The Sinking of the RMS Lusitania, event during World War I. Theresa Knorr, delusional murderer, traitor, absolute evil Theodore Bilbo, racist politician Thomas Cavindish, pirate Thomas Edwin Blanton Jr., KKK Member Thomas Hurst, child murderer Thuggee, Indian cult/criminal gang Tlatelolco Massacre, villainous event/ massacre Toddlers And Tiaras, child abuse Tom DeLay, corrupt U.S politician Tommy Lister, actor convicted of fraud Tonya Harding, skater who assaulted a competitor Treblinka, concentration camp Tsu Way Ming, Mass murderer, plane crasher Ulama, Abbasid religious extremists Unity Milford, racist VD-13, gang in Kansas City Valentinian III, Roman emperor Veronica Compton, would-be copycat murderer, in an attempt to free the Hillside Stranglers Vietnam War, event Vichy France, Nazi occupied France. Victor Feguer, Iowa murderer Victoriano Huerta, Mexican dictator Vince Weiguang Li, Greyhound murderer Violence Against Women Violence Virginia Abernathy, racist Volcanic Eruption, natural disaster Volkert van der Graaf, murderer Vyacheslav Molotov, Soviet politician and diplomat Walter Ulbricht, East German dictator Warren Farrell, misogynist and hatemonger Wayne Treacy, teen/murderer Weather Underground, anti-Capitalism extremist group White Aryan Resistance, white supremacist organization White Citizens Council, racist organization Wilhelm Keitel; Nazi war criminal William Calley, mass murderer/ war criminal William Jefferson, corrupt American politician William Joyce, traitor and Nazi propagandist William Luther Pierce, National Alliance founder William Spengler, arsonist, murderer William Unek, serial mass murderer William Walker, filibuster Woo Bum Kon, mass murderer The Young Turks, genocidal organization Yusuf John Munyakazi Zhang Xianzhong, Chinese rebel Zoe Quinn, liar and abuser Josip Broz Tito, dictator of Yugoslavia Nedeljko Čabrinovič, assassin and murderer Category:List Category:Site maintenance Category:Image Needed Category:Article stubs Category:About Villains